Born to be a Star (season 1)
The first season of Born to be a Star produced by IBC Entertainment TV, Viva Television and premiered on IBC on September 30, 2012. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host the show. The official judges that including Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. Auditions were then held in several key cities in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. On April 28, 2013, Joshua Cadelina, a 20-year old singer from Diliman, Quezon City, was hailed as the grand winner of the season while Jea Marie Reyes of Quezon City as the runner-up. Auditions The auditions were held from August 31, 2012 to September 28, 2012 (extended until December 21, 2012). Auditions were done via three methods: online, mail-in, and on-ground at the various locations with contestants ages 15 to 25 years old from different high schools. Before the show aired on September 30, 2012, the top 21 auditionees were already announced. In the final auditions, each auditionee must present themselves and sing their final audition songs. From the top 21 auditionees, 12 finalists will advance for the live shows and compete for the grand prize. Successful applicants were given a pass for the Main Auditions. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and iDMZ provided free transportation, food and lodging to those who were eligible for Theater Eliminations. Auditions took place in the following locations: 'Weekly Themes' The opening act features different songs with Anja Aguilar starts with an opening song and dance number. *October 14, 2012: Born to be a Star *October 21, 2012: To Reach You *October 28, 2012: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *November 4, 2012: How Could You Say You Love Me (Sarah Geronimo) *November 11, 2012: You Made Me Stronger (Regine Velasquez) *November 18, 2012: Tell Me Your Heart *November 25, 2012: Forever's Not Enough (Sarah Geronimo) *December 2, 2012: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *Decemebr 9, 2012: Queen of the Night *December 16, 2012: Fall in Love Again *Decemebr 23, 2012: All I Want for Christmas is You (Anja Aguilar) *December 30, 2012: Queen of the Night *January 6, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *January 13, 2013: I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston) *January 20, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *January 27, 2013: Tell Me Your Heart *February 3, 2013: You'll Never Stop Me Loving You (Sonia) *February 10, 2013: To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) *February 17, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *February 24, 2013: Tell Me Your Heart *March 3, 2013: Celebration (Jump5) *March 10, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *March 17, 2013: Queen of the Night *March 24, 2013: Bakit (Jessa Zaragosa) *March 31, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *April 7, 2013: Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) *April 14, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *April 21, 2013: Maghihintay Sa'yo (Dingdong Avanzado) *April 28, 2013: Born to be a Star Each week of the show had a particular theme. *October 14, 21 and 28, 2012: Be a Song, Be a Superstar **October 14, 2012: First batch - Greggy, Gemma, Camille, PJ, Jea, Christian **October 21, 2012: Second batch - Kevin, Beatriz, Emman, Czarina, Ninay, Iya **October 28, 2012: Third batch - Anton, Rafael, Reymond, Laurice, Robert, Ysrael, Jun *November 4, 2012: Songs of Dedication and Thankfulness *November 11, 2012: Regine Velasquez's Greatest Hits *November 18, 2012: OPM Classics *November 25, 2012: Sarah Geronimo's Greatest Hits *December 2, 2012: Sing and Dance Week *December 9, 2012: Anja Aguilar's Choice *December 16, 2012: Personal theme songs *December 23, 2012: Christmas Special (Elimination Round) *December 30, 2012: New Year's Eve (Elemination Round) *January 6, 2013: Top 12 Finalist of Music Genre *January 13, 2013: Whitney Houston's Choice *January 20, 2013: Final 10 List of Musics *January 27, 2013: Requested Songs by Viva Stars *February 3, 2013: Rising Stars of Performance *February 10, 2013: Dingdong Avanzado's Choice *February 17, 2013: Happy Valentines Day *February 24, 2013: Celebrity Duets *March 3, 2013: Classic OPM Love Songs *March 10, 2013: Superstar with a Song *March 17, 2013: Singing with a School *March 24, 2013: Batch of Graduation *March 31, 2013: Summer School in the Superstars *April 7, 2013: Rising Singing Summer Stars *April 14, 2013: Superstars of Summer Party *April 21, 2013: Rising Champion Tonight at the Summer *April 28, 2013: Born to be a Star Grand Champion **Blue for Joshua Cadelina **Red for Jea Marie Reyes **Green for Czarinah Rosales Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the first season of Born to be a Star on IBC under Viva-TV primetime block are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the first season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' * Highest rating during the season * Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Star: The Album' Born to be a Star: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Star (season 1) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It was released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on December 30, 2012 The album is composed of 13 tracks and performed by the top 12 contestants of the TV show. # Magsimula Ka (Leo Valdez) (composed by Gines Tan) - Joshua Cadelina (from Viva Records) # I Need You Now (Firehouse) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Jea Marie Reyes (from Vicor Music) # You Are My Song (Martin Nievera) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - PJ Gonzales (from Vicor Music) # Lost In Your Eyes (Debbie Gibson) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Beatriz Munoz (from Viva Records) # Basta't Kasama Kita (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Rafael Ignacio (from Viva Records) # How Do I Live (LeAnn Rhimes) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Gemma Fitzgerald (from Vicor Music) # In Your Eyes (George Benson) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Reymond Sajor (from Vicor Music) # Thanks to You (Tyler Collins) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Camille Cortez (from Viva Records) # Break It to Me Gently (Brenda Lee) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anton Malunda (from Viva Records) # Give Me a Chance (Ric Segreto) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Kevin Montallana (from Vicor Music) # Kuyg Siya Ang Mahal (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Czarinah Rosales (from Vicor Music) # Kahit Isang Saglit (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Ysrael Carreon (from Vicor Music) # Born to be a Star (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar (from Viva Records) References See also * Feel-good party to announce IBC-13 is a third player * Viva-TV's Born to be a Star debuts September 30 on IBC-13 * Viva-TV's Programming Block on IBC * Anja Aguilar to host her own show on IBC-13 * 'Born to be a Star' Premieres This Sunday on IBC-13's Sunday Line-Up * IBC-13 now No.1 on weekend early primetime * Final 12 of Born to be a Star, clothe the countries * Born to be a Star happy with Philippine ratings * Born to be a Star Final 10 Picked * Born to be a Star going the Top 3 finalist at night * Viva-TV Goes Mall Kapinoy Tour * A successful talent search Born to be a Star goes Mall Tour * Born to be a Star goes season 1 grand finals night on April 28 External links * Official website Category:2012 television seasons Category:Born to be a Star series Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel)